


You Help Me Feel Like A Game Show Host

by nicolefrickinghaught



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some angst, Trigger Warnings: mentions of suicide and attempted suicide, Veronica is bi and Heather Mac is gay af, angst is resolved dont worry, ghost heather chandler because everyone loves her, mentions of homicide too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolefrickinghaught/pseuds/nicolefrickinghaught
Summary: Set after Seventeen (Reprise). Heather Mac and Veronica have a sleepover and then the next morning they have a sob session and they're both hella gay for each other but don't want to admit it, basically. Sorry, I suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I only recently started listening to Heathers: The Musical and I am so obsessed with it, and I immediately started to ship McNamawyer, because come on, they're adorable. Anyway this is my first Heathers fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it!

Veronica, Heather, and Martha all walked to Veronica's house. They were told that a bomb had just gone off on Westerberg's school field, and after much debate with Mrs. Fleming, the Principal allowed the whole school to have the rest of the day off. All three girls were still shaken by the event. The earth-shaking sound of the bomb had surprised Heather and Martha - they were definitely not expecting an explosion at their school on the day of the pep rally. However, neither of them didn't want to bring up the topic, as, judging by the state Veronica was in when she walked through the doors of the school, she was pretty close to where the bomb went off. Both Heather and Martha were full of questions too, about why Veronica was so close to the blast, but yet they still silently walked (or drove in their motorised scooter) beside her, content with knowing that they had the rest of the day and the weekend to relax.

When they entered Veronica's house, Veronica threw herself onto the couch in front of the TV. 

"Urgh, I really need a shower, but I can't be bothered. I just want to lay here for the rest of the day." she mumbled into a couch cushion. 

"Come on Veronica, you'll end up stinking this place out. Just go get washed and changed, please. Look, you're getting dirt all over your sofa!" Heather exclaimed, yanking Veronica up to her feet with a surprising amount of strength. 

"Okaaay fine. You two go pop the Jiffy Pop while I get ready, and don't even think about eating some before we watch a movie, I know what both of you are like." Veronica warned jokingly, pointing an accusatory finger at them, before slightly limping up the stairs to the bathroom. Heather and Martha looked at each other, both of them feeling uneasy and awkward. The last time they had spoken was at Ram's party, where Heather had tried to trick Martha into hitting a pig pinata of herself. Heather did feel quite bad, but she was too nervous to apologise. As a Heather, she hadn't needed to apologise at all - well, if you forget the few times she had to apologise to Heather Duke when she proclaimed herself as the new leader. Either way, apologies were not her forte. 

It was Martha who broke the silence, scootering to the kitchen. "I think Veronica should have some Jiffy Pop in her cupboards somewhere. Could you go grab a bowl?" Heather followed her to the kitchen , opening various drawers and cupboards until she had found a large enough bowl to put a more than decent amount of popcorn in. By that time Martha had found the Jiffy Pop and had put the pan on the stove, turning the heat up. Fortunately, the sound of the popcorn popping rapidly filled the awkward silence between Martha and Heather. Soon, however, all the popcorn had popped, and the silence was back. This time, Heather was the one who spoke first.

"Here, let me put it in the bowl." Heather then emptied the popcorn from the pan into the bowl. Once she had done, she grabbed a few pieces of it, quickly stuffing them in her mouth, before offering the bowl to Martha. Martha took a single popped kernel, not wanting to look too greedy in front of the popular girl. 

"Go on, take some more!" Heather said quietly before glancing to the kitchen door. "If you eat it fast enough then Veronica won't notice!" Martha grinned at the girl, grabbing a few more pieces and eating them quickly. Heather heard Veronica coming down the stairs and silently motioned for Martha to shush by placing a finger over her lips. Martha nodded, trying to hold back laughter as Veronica entered the kitchen.

"See Heather, I'm all sparkling clean now, does that make you happy?" Veronica asked sarcastically before looking at the other two girls in confusion. Both of them were silent yet smirking at each other, before they both erupted into fits of laughter. 

"What's so funny you guys? Have I missed something?" Veronica asked, realising that they had probably eaten some popcorn before she came in, yet still playing the fool. She was happy to see that both of them were getting along, as she had feared that things may have been awkward between them all, considering what had happened recently with all the bitchy-ness that left, usually Martha, in tears. JD's words echoed in her head  _ 'the only place Marthas and Heathers can get along is in heaven' _ . Veronica tried to shake off his words and looked at Heather laughing in that adorable way she does, a smile forming on her face, as it had been a while since the girl had laughed like that.  

"Nah, it's nothing, promise!" Heather replied between laughs. Veronica looked at Martha for confirmation of this, the latter just nodding with a massive smile on her face.

"Okay, well, let's go put on a movie. Any suggestions?" she asked as she made her way to the main room, the other two following her. 

"Well I still have The Princess Bride from when I rented it out a few weeks ago. It's in my bag." Martha offered, before looking quickly at Heather and then glancing away nervously, "I mean, if you want to watch it. It's a stupid suggestion I know, let's just choose something else!" she rambled. 

"The Princess Bride sounds perfect. I mean, it has a happy ending, and I could really use one of those right now. Right Heather?" Veronica replied, looking to Heather,silently encouraging her to agree. 

"Sure, that sounds good!" Heather replied, taking the hint, before smiling at Martha shyly. Martha smiled back, and put the video in the video player before turning the TV on. Heather and Veronica sat on the sofa, while Martha positioned her scooter as close to the sofa as possible. 

"Erm, Veronica, would you mind helping me sit down?" Martha asked, preparing to stand up. Veronica jumped to her feet.

"Sure thing Martha." With only some difficulty, Veronica managed to get Martha sat on the couch comfortably. Heather watched them, a tinge of sadness and sympathy creeping up inside of her, as she remembered why Martha was in this state. Veronica plopped herself down between the two before pinching the bowl of popcorn from the short, blonde girl, and placing it on her lap. Heather pouted at her.

"Hey! You can't steal the bowl from me!" Veronica smiled smugly at her before stuffing a massive handful of popcorn in her mouth. Once she had swallowed it, she turned back to Heather.

"I'm only making up for the popcorn you two ate while I was upstairs," Heather looked over at Martha. "Don't think I didn't notice!" Veronica continued, smirking at the two. Heather and Martha grinned sheepishly, before they turned their attention to the TV screen. 

Heather had never seen The Princess Bride before, unlike the other two, and so she was watching the film intently. During the film, however, she found herself scooching closer to Veronica on the couch, before there was only a few centimetres between the two. When the film had reached a particularly boring bit, she looked over at the girl beside her, studying the curve of her nose, the way her lips were slightly apart as she concentrated on the film, the way her hair was tucked messily behind her ear. Veronica had felt the blonde's gaze on her, and so turned to Heather, smiling. Heather returned the smile, and turned back to the TV screen, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. 

Heather didn't know what it was, but there was something about Veronica that she just loved. She couldn't tell if it was the way she laughed at her own jokes for around ten minutes, or if it was how she had quite a hard exterior which softened whenever she was with her friends, or if it was the way she knew how to cheer Heather up instantly, or if it was how she constantly looked beautiful, even when she wasn't wearing any makeup or pretty clothes. Perhaps it was a mixture of all them, but Heather definitely knew for certain that she had some affection for the brunette. She didn't know when this fascination with her had started. Heather tried to convince herself that it was soon after Veronica had stopped her from swallowing a bottle of pills, which led to them hanging out more on their own together, especially since Heather Duke was being a total bitch. However deep down, a tiny part of her knew that this affection had begun even before Veronica became a Heather. Maybe that's why she was such a bitch to Martha, as she was jealous of how close the girl was to Veronica. Heather remembered sneaking glances at her in the cafeteria, trying to make sure her two friends didn't notice her looking at a 'geek'; a girl ‘geek’ no less. God knows how Heather and Heather would have reacted if they had found out she liked a girl!  _ They would have kicked me out of the team for sure _ , Heather thought to herself. This lead to her dating Kurt, just to try and prove to others, and maybe even to herself, that she liked boys. She was almost amused by the fact that Kurt was actually gay too,  _ almost _ . However the fact that he ended up committing suicide because of his true feelings made Heather feel queasy. While dating him, she thought that they were both completely different people, however it turned out that they were quite alike. Eventually, Heather knew she was being true to herself by recognising these feelings, and that was a good thing. It was scary at first, but she had learned to accept it, which was mainly thanks to Kurt and Ram’s dads proclaiming their love for their gay sons and, surprisingly, their love for each other. The people at the funeral, although shocked at first, quickly accepted them, and that gave Heather hope that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , people would accept her for who she truly was too. Yet she decided it was best to keep this to herself for now, in case people turned on her again.  

By the time Heather brought herself back to reality, the credits of the film were rolling, signalling its end. Veronica yawned loudly before getting up to turn the TV off. 

"Well Martha, I know you've made me watch this film with you like a gazillion times, but I gotta admit, it never gets old!" Veronica remarked while sitting back down. 

"Yeah, it was actually quite good! This is the first time I've seen it, so I didn't really know what to expect." Heather added, smiling at Martha. 

"I'm glad you liked it." Martha replied, breathing a sigh of relief, as she didn't know what Heather's reaction to the film would be. Veronica smiled at Heather, silently thanking her for being nice to her friend. 

"You know, this is so much better than what it used to be like when I hung out with Heather and Heather. All we did was say mean things about other people at school, and although it was funny sometimes, part of me felt bad. Obviously I couldn't stand up to Heather, as she would have torn me to pieces." Heather explained, before quickly adding in a sad tone, "I still miss Heather though, I always will." 

"I understand. I know how hard it is to stand up to Heather Chandler." Veronica replied. "I'm glad you're having fun though."

"I really am!" Heather exclaimed, before taking a deep breath. She knew she had to apologise eventually. "But, I still feel bad about everything that's happened though. I know I was a bitch to both of you, and I'm really really sorry. I know now that I need to be nicer to everyone, and that I shouldn't be mean to people just because they're not as popular as I am, or, was. I hope you guys can forgive me, and I promise I'll be the best person I can be." Heather breathed out deeply, hoping that the two girls would forgive her. Veronica and Martha looked at each other, with a slightly shocked expression on their faces, as they were not expecting Heather to apologise to them. 

"Of course I forgive you. Ever since I joined the Heathers, I knew that you weren’t as mean as Heather and Heather. I could tell you were just trying to fit in and follow their lead. I did the exact same thing. I know you did some questionable things, but you were just scared of being thrown out of the team. And I know you’ll keep that promise. You’ve already shown me how kind you actually are." Veronica responded, smiling reassuringly while placing her hand on top of Heather's hand. The blonde smiled shyly back, happy that Veronica truly understood her.

"And I forgive you too! I'm really happy that you want to be nicer to everyone. I know how much people at school will appreciate this." Martha added, also smiling at the blonde.

"Thank you for forgiving me. And erm, Martha, I've really enjoyed hanging out with you tonight. I hope we can be friends, like proper friends?" Heather offered nervously. Martha’s smile widened into a grin.

"I'd like that, Heather." Heather beamed at her, and Veronica almost melted because of how adorable her smile was. 

Veronica was still upset about the death of J.D, despite knowing how damaged he was. Besides, she had really liked him once. But after he broke into her bedroom with the intention to kill her, she knew that no matter what happened, she would try to avoid him as much as possible. She just didn't expect him to die today when he tried to bomb the school, sacrificing himself for her no less - of course she got emotional. 

However, ever since she had stopped Heather overdosing, she had become closer to the girl: playing croquet in the halls with her, sitting next to her in class and in the cafeteria. By growing closer to the shortest Heather, she realised how good a friend she was, and how caring and considerate she could truly be. When she wasn't with the other two Heathers, Heather was actually a really sweet person, and Veronica liked that a lot. She started to see Heather's beauty on the inside, and as for her beauty on the outside, well, she was always aware of that. This made her start to really like Heather, in a slightly more-than-friendly way, and she felt really bad about it, considering only around a week ago she was with J.D. It seemed insensitive to just move on to someone else so soon after her ex-boyfriend had died. However, Veronica knew that pushing down her true feelings never helped. She had always known that there was some part of her that was truly fascinated by girls in a way most boys were, but for most of her life she had ignored it. Now, however, she wasn’t going to. Yet she didn’t even know if Heather liked her in that way too -  _ she probably doesn’t _ , Veronica thought to herself,  _ Besides, she’s too good for me, and I’m a girl! Heather only likes boys as far as I know, and even if she did like girls, it’s not like she can go around singing about it _ . Veronica sighed. She hadn’t even told Martha about these thoughts, and although she knew the girl would accept her regardless, she couldn’t really find the right time to tell her. She had only started to be friends with Martha again earlier today, and she couldn’t exactly bombard Martha with all these feelings, not after everything Martha had been through with Ram.

The sound of the telephone ringing brought Veronica back to reality. She got up to answer the phone, and soon came back into the main room.

“Er, Martha, it’s your mom. She says she’s been worried about you all evening, and wondered if you were here.” Veronica explained while passing Martha the phone. 

“Oh, hey mom! Yeah I’m here, don’t worry… Yes mom, I’ll be back home soon. Bye!” Martha hung up the phone before sighing loudly. “My mom wants me back home prompto, so I’m gonna have to go. It was nice to hang out with you two!” Martha explained, before starting to get up. Both Veronica and Heather helped her to sit back down in her motorised scooter. “I’ll see you at school on Monday!” Martha exclaimed, scootering towards the door.

“See ya!” both Veronica and Heather replied. Veronica would have offered her a ride home, but she knew that Martha didn’t live very far away, and she also didn’t want to leave Heather on her own. When Martha had gone, Veronica turned to the blonde girl stood next to her.

“I guess it’s just you and me now.” she stated. Heather nodded.

“Yeah it is,” she started before looking away nervously, “Unless you want me to go now?”

“No, it’s fine. You can stay for as long as you want! Do you wanna sleep over?” Veronica offered, hoping the girl would say yes. 

“I would love that!” Heather replied, smiling widely. The smile quickly dropped though. “Shoot, my parents don’t know I’m here. Could I borrow your phone and ring them?” Veronica nodded, and Heather went to call her parents. Meanwhile, Veronica sat back down on the couch, waiting for Heather to return. Shortly, the girl returned and smiled at the brunette. 

“My parents said that it was cool if I stayed here tonight. They know I’m in good hands.” Heather explained, remembering how grateful her parents were when they had found out Veronica had stopped her from killing herself.  Veronica nodded, before getting up and walking towards the short girl. 

“Good. Is there anything you wanna do in particular while you’re here?” she asked.

“Well, I am pretty tired. Today was a long day. I was hoping we could go straight to bed.” Heather replied, before blushing furiously, realising what she had just said. “I mean, n-not go to bed t-together, like I mean in separate beds, or you in a bed and me on the couch. Th-that’s what I meant.” Heather stuttered. Veronica laughed for what felt like an hour, but was actually only a minute. This only made Heather’s face go even redder - if that was possible.

“Relax Heather, I got what you meant! And I’m not letting you sleep on the couch, it’s freezing down here. You can sleep in my bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor, it’s no problem. Now come on, let’s go get changed.” Veronica replied, grabbing Heather’s hand and leading her up the stairs to her bedroom before she had time to protest. Veronica grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt and threw them at Heather. “Here, I’m sure these will fit you.” Heather looked at the clothes, before looking back at the brunette, who was rummaging through her closet, trying to find clothes to sleep in for herself.

“Erm, Veronica? Are you sure you’re okay with me borrowing your clothes?” Heather asked anxiously.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don’t know, I’m just making sure I guess.” Heather replied as Veronica turned to face her.

“Well, as long as you don’t pee yourself in them, I won’t be bothered,” she stated, chuckling. Heather laughed too, slightly embarrassed. 

“I won’t!” Heather promised, before going to the bathroom to get changed. As she was gone, Veronica changed into a t-shirt and some yoga pants before placing a few blankets and a pillow on the floor. Heather returned with her bright yellow clothes, neatly folded, in her arms. She placed her clothes on the floor before looking at Veronica’s makeshift bed with an unimpressed expression.

“You’re not sleeping in that! I’ll be surprised if you even sleep at all! I’ll sleep on the floor, you sleep in your bed!” Heather insisted before climbing into the makeshift bed.

“I don’t think so.” Veronica retorted. “I’m not sleeping in my bed while you sleep awkwardly on the floor. Please just take the bed.” 

“Nope!” Heather objected, as she lied down and tried to look comfortable, before her back clicked loudly. “Ow!” she exclaimed. Veronica looked at her smugly. 

“What’s the matter? Are you not comfortable?” she asked with mock concern. Heather shook her head fiercely, turning on her side awkwardly. 

“I’m actually very comfortable, thank you very much!” Veronica was not convinced at all.

“Let’s just both sleep in the bed, okay? It’s big enough for the two of us. Come on.” Veronica suggested, offering a hand for Heather to take to help her up. Heather grabbed Veronica’s hand and pulled herself up. 

“Fine. It’s better than the both of us arguing all night about who’s going to sleep where.” Heather agreed, climbing into the bed. Veronica turned off the lights and got into the bed herself, trying to give the smaller girl as much space as possible.

“Goodnight Veronica. Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed it. It’s nice to just chill without worrying about anything.” Heather said earnestly.  

“No problem. I enjoyed it too. It helped take my mind off what happened today. Goodnight Heather.” Veronica responded. 

They were both silent for a few minutes before Heather spoke. 

“Veronica, do you mind moving closer to me? I’m cold and I want to steal your body heat.” she asked. Veronica smiled before shuffling closer to the other girl. “Thank you.” Heather said, instantly feeling the difference in temperature when Veronica got nearer to her. It was silent again before Veronica’s quiet laugh broke it. 

“What’s so funny?” Heather asked. Veronica shook her head, still chuckling, before finally responding.

“It looks like we’re in bed together after all.” Heather was thankful that the lights were off, as the darkness hid the blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Yeah, I guess we are. Now come on! Go to sleep, I’m tired!” Heather exclaimed before yawning loudly to prove her point.

“Okay, okay! I’m going to sleep now. Night.” Veronica replied, shutting her eyes.

“Night.” was all Heather said before drifting off to sleep quickly and peacefully.

Veronica on the other hand, was unable to sleep. Not only was the fact that the girl she may or may not have a crush on was sleeping in her bed with her made it hard for her to sleep, but she could also feel the cold, unwanted presence of her dead best friend/worst enemy, Heather Chandler. 

“Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw,” the ghost of the dead Heather remarked, “I didn’t expect to see you and Miss Sunshine get so close and personal. I thought that after your psychopath boyfriend died you would be sorrowing alone in self-pity.”

“Leave me alone Heather, let me sleep.” Veronica mumbled in an annoyed tone quietly, not wanting to disturb the girl lying next to her from sleeping. Heather had none of it however, and only moved closer to the brunette, who instantly shivered from her cold presence. 

“And what’s this I heard about Heather becoming friends with none other than Martha Dumptruck? What have the Heathers turned into? I knew the team would collapse as soon as I was gone. And we know who to blame for that, don’t we?” she said, pointedly staring at Veronica, who just glared back at her.

“I’ve said many times that I’m sorry for what happened. It was an accident.” Veronica replied, still feeling guilty about what she had done. 

“Save it.” Heather snapped. “Sorry doesn’t bring me back now does it?” 

“No, it doesn’t, as you’ve reminded me many times.” Veronica replied bitterly. Heather smirked at her. 

“Anyway, that’s not what I’ve come to talk about. I’ve actually come to warn you.” Heather explained.

“Warn me about what exactly?” Veronica asked, not really caring about the answer. Heather noticed this, and moved uncomfortably close to her, pointing a finger at her.

“Our little friend who’s sleeping right next to you. She’s very vulnerable right now and needs a true friend, and Miss Dumptruck isn’t exactly the person I would have chosen for that role. No, I’m talking about you. She’s needs you, Veronica, and I swear to Satan, if you dare hurt that girl in anyway, I will rise from the dead and drag you down into hell with me.” she said threateningly. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you cared so much. And here I was thinking you were born without a heart.” Veronica retorted. Heather glared daggers at her.

“I’m serious Sawyer! I know it seemed like I never cared about Heather and Heather, but that’s not true. Well, not entirely true; I loathed Heather Duke with a passion, she was too bitchy for her own good. But this girl here is different. She was a good friend to me, and she helped me through some tough times, believe it or not. Don’t look so smug, we all have them. She has one of the biggest hearts, so you better treat her with nothing but kindness and respect, and be the best goddamn friend to her you can be, alright?” she lectured. Veronica nodded, surprised to see this caring side of the self-proclaimed demon queen of high school.

“I swear I’ll be the greatest friend to her. I really value her friendship too.” Heather seemed satisfied with that answer and turned to walk away from the bed. 

“Oh, and Heather?” Veronica said, stopping Heather in her tracks. The ghost turned to face her. “It’s nice to see you care so much about her.” Veronica added sheepishly. Heather scoffed.

“Yeah yeah, I can be caring and considerate occasionally, but don’t get used to it!” she retorted before disappearing in a flash, leaving behind the smell of drain cleaner. Veronica sighed heavily, before turning towards the girl in bed next to her. She was glad to see she was still asleep, and soon drifted off to sleep herself, tired by the day’s events.

  


Veronica woke up the next morning to the sound of birds singing sweetly outside her window. She was about to sit up, yet she was stopped by a weight on top of her. She looked down and saw Heather draped over her, still soundly asleep, with her blonde locks arranged messily on her face, and  _ god  _ did she look adorable.  _ We must have ended up cuddling while we were asleep. _ Veronica thought, blushing slightly, before lightly nudging the smaller girl awake. Heather’s eyelids fluttered open, and she yawned loudly.

“Morning Veronica,” she started before realising most of her body was on top of the brunette. Her cheeks reddened immediately. “Erm, sorry! I guess I got cold during the middle of the night.” she apologised, before moving off of the taller girl and sitting upright. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Veronica reassured, smiling at Heather, before getting out of bed, rubbing her eyes. “Do you want some breakfast? Something to drink?” she asked as she walked to her bedroom door.

“That sounds great. I’ll come downstairs with you!” Heather replied, as she stumbled out of bed and followed Veronica downstairs to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, Heather sat down, while Veronica went to the fridge, looking for something to make for breakfast. All she could find in the fridge that would be suitable as breakfast food was eggs, so she grabbed them and went to retrieve a pan from the cupboard. 

“Are eggs okay for breakfast? It’s all I have in at the moment. If you really don’t like eggs though, or have an egg allergy or something like that, I can go and grab something else from the store?” Veronica asked. Heather smiled, it was nice for someone to give her options instead of telling her to just do something.

“Eggs sound great!” she exclaimed. 

“Awesome! How do you want them? I can do them scrambled or fried or boiled, whatever you want!” 

“Scrambled eggs please, if that’s okay with you?” Heather asked. Veronica nodded, smiling.

“I’m glad you said scrambled actually. I’m the best at making scrambled eggs, just you see.” she stated before starting to prepare to make the eggs. Heather laughed.

“Well I don’t know Veronica, I have had some pretty amazing scrambled eggs before. How do you know yours are better?” she teased.

“Err, mine are made with love?” Veronica replied unconvincingly. Heather giggled.

“In that case then, I’m sure they’ll be as good as you say they are!” Veronica smiled proudly before returning to the eggs. 

“Oh, if you want something cold to drink, just look through the fridge. There should be something in there.” Veronica said. Heather got up and walked to fridge, which contained a freshly-opened carton of orange juice, which she picked up and placed on the table.

“I found some orange juice, do you want a glass?” Heather asked.

“Sure. The glasses are in the cupboard over there by the way.” the taller girl explained as she gestured to one of the cupboards at the very top of the cupboard unit. Heather tried to reach for the handle to open the cupboard door, but her hand was nowhere near it. The short girl slouched in disappointment. 

“Er, Veronica? I can’t reach the cupboard.” she said sadly. Veronica turned to look at her, and saw that she was pouting.  _ Damn she is so cute when she pouts _ , Veronica thought to herself. 

“Oh yeah, I forget how short you actually are when you don’t wear heels!” Veronica teased.

“Hey, I’m not that short! You’re just a giant!” Heather retorted. Veronica laughed before turning off the stove and walking up to Heather.

“Here, let me get the glasses for you, the scrambled eggs are done now. You go sit down.” Veronica instructed as she easily opened the cupboard door and grabbed two glasses before placing them on the table. She then retrieved two plates, and equally divided the scramble eggs onto them before grabbing some salt and pepper and knives and forks, placing the plates of food and the cutlery on the table, and sitting down.

“Bon appetit!” she exclaimed, before pouring her and the girl opposite her a glass of orange juice. “Prepare to have the best scrambled eggs you’ve ever tasted! If you put salt and pepper on them, they taste even better, but that’s just a suggestion.” Heather grabbed her knife and fork and began to dig in.

“Mmmmm!” she moaned as she ate her first bite, “These are amazing! You’ll have to make me this more often!” she exclaimed. Veronica grinned proudly.

“See? I told you they were good!” she replied before taking a swig of her orange juice. 

The two girls continued to eat their breakfast while chattering, and soon they had both finished.

“Urgh, I’m stuffed!” the brunette exclaimed before burping loudly. She quickly covered her hand with her mouth. “Pardon me.” she added. Heather giggled loudly at her, amused by the other girl’s belching. 

“Let me help you clean up.” the blonde girl offered, grabbing the two plates and placing them in the sink before turning on the tap. Veronica grabbed the glasses and followed Heather to the sink, before placing the glasses in the water. After they cleaned the dishes, they sat back down at the table in silence for what felt like an eternity. Veronica just stared at the table, most likely in deep thought about something, however Heather could see something that resembled sadness and guilt in her eyes. Ever since the actual incident, Heather had wanted to ask Veronica about why she was in such a state when the bomb had gone off. She was so relieved to see that her only friend left hadn’t committed suicide like people at the school were saying. She would have never forgiven herself if the rumours were true, as she should have known that the girl was feeling so depressed and she should have been there more for her - after all, Veronica was there for her when she was about to commit suicide herself. Heather shook the thoughts from her head.  _ She’s not dead _ , the girl thought to herself,  _ She’s right here. However, something does seem to be bothering her _ . Heather finally gained the courage to speak up.

“Erm, Veronica?” the brunette’s head snapped up to meet the curious gaze of the blonde girl sat opposite her. “Are you okay? You don’t look too good.,” she observed.

“I’m just thinking about stuff, that’s all.” Veronica answered vaguely. 

“What type of stuff?” Heather asked, trying to find out what was bothering her friend. Veronica inhaled deeply.  _ I’m gonna have to tell her eventually _ , she thought to herself. She glanced down at the table, before looking back up at Heather. 

“Stuff about what happened yesterday,” she began. Heather pricked up. “I was really close to the bomb when it exploded, as you probably could have guessed considering how messy I looked. Well, erm, my ex-boyfriend, you know, J.D?” Heather nodded, motioning for Veronica to continue. Veronica took another deep breath before continuing. “He was trying to erm, blow up the school.” The blonde girl gasped. “Yeah, I know. And well, I tried to stop him. He had a gun, and I tried to get it off him, but then I accidentally shot him. I thought he had died, so I couldn’t get any information of how to turn the bomb off. So I decided to go to the school field and let it blow up there, and blow up me. But J.D showed up. Turns out he wasn’t dead. He said he would hold the bomb, and told me to stand back. And then the bomb exploded, a-and he…” Veronica couldn’t finish her sentence; she could feel tears pricking her eyes. Heather, shocked by what had actually happened at the school yesterday, immediately grabbed the other girl’s hand. 

“Oh Veronica, I’m so so sorry,” she said. Veronica wiped her eyes with her free hand and sniffled. “It’s okay to cry. Sometimes it helps to let it all out.” Veronica nodded and allowed the tears to fall. Sobs wracked her body, as Heather stroked her hand with the pad of her thumb gently. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” the girl repeated reassuringly. Veronica continued to cry until there were no more tears left to fall. She hiccupped until she became silent. Heather looked at her sympathetically. “Better now?” she asked. Veronica met her gaze, her eyes red and puffy. 

“Yes, thank you. I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

“You don’t have to apologise ever, okay? You did nothing wrong.” Heather said, squeezing the brunette’s hand lightly, before letting go, immediately missing the contact as she did so.  _ I did everything wrong _ , Veronica thought to herself. However, she decided not to voice that aloud, not ready to tell the other girl the whole story.  _ She wouldn’t want to know me anymore _ . 

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” Heather continued. “Everyone was saying that you killed yourself, and, geez Veronica, I got so scared. I couldn’t lose another friend. I felt so guilty. I felt like I should have known you were feeling so depressed. I should have been there for you, but I wasn’t, and it was too late to do anything about it. All I knew was that you were dead, and I am just so glad and relieved that those rumours weren’t true. I don’t know what I would have done, how I would have coped, without you.” Tears slid down the girl’s cheeks as she began to cry. Meanwhile, Veronica just stared wide-eyed at her, mouth agape. She had no idea that Heather would be so concerned about her. She had forgotten that people had thought she killed herself. After the shock wore off, she quickly went up to Heather and kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hand.

“Look, I’m here, I’m alive, okay? Don’t feel guilty. Sometimes it’s hard to know what people are feeling on the inside.” Veronica tried to reassure the girl, but she just shook her head and kept on crying.

“But you helped me Veronica. You came back for me, and you made me spit those pills out. You didn’t make me feel worthless, you made me feel like I had a reason to stay alive and to keep on going. And I’m so so grateful for that, more than you could imagine.You have been there for me so much recently, and I’ve hardly been there for you.” Heather explained between sobs. 

“You have been there for me, Heather. You’re so caring and considerate, and just by being my friend you have helped me so much. My life isn’t the most perfect right now, it’s quite messed up. But when I’m with you, I feel like a normal person, like my life isn’t messed up at all. You help me to forget about all the shitty stuff that’s happened recently, and I’m really grateful for that.” Veronica said earnestly, trying to get the girl to stop crying. Heather started to calm down, her sobs died down into hiccups. She looked up, and tearful blue eyes met caring brown eyes.

“You really mean that?” Heather asked, and Veronica’s heart broke. How could this girl think so poorly of herself and feel like she was worthless to her friends? 

“I mean every single word. Don’t forget that.” Veronica replied meaningfully. A small smile formed on the blonde girl’s face, and before Veronica could stand up, Heather threw herself off her chair and directly into the brunette’s arms, hugging her tightly. Veronica hugged back with the same amount of strength. The scent of flowers and honey suddenly hit Veronica’s nose like a tidal wave, and she loved it. 

“Thank you Ronnie.” Heather said, her voice muffled by Veronica’s shoulder. The brunette warmed at the sound of the nickname - she could definitely get used to being called that. The hug lasted for a while, neither wanting to let go. However, Veronica had to break the hug, as her legs started to ache after kneeling on the floor all that time. The brunette slowly pulled away from the arms of the shorter girl, and gently wiped away her tears with the pad of her thumb. Their eyes locked, and geez did Heather want to kiss her. Little did she know the feeling was mutual. However, she pushed down her urges, and stood up, pulling Veronica up with her. 

“Well I guess I should get going.” Heather said, breaking the silence, despite not wanting to leave Veronica at all. The brunette didn’t want Heather to leave either, but she thought that the other girl had somewhere important to be or had something important to do, and didn’t want to stop her. 

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks for staying over, I had a really good time. I think we both needed a sob session.” she replied. Heather chuckled.

“Yeah I think we did. Crying can be good for you sometimes.” she agreed, as Veronica walked Heather to the front door.

“So I’ll see you at school on Monday?” 

“You can count on that!” Heather exclaimed, as Veronica opened the door for her. “Bye Ronnie!” she called back as she left the house.

“Bye Heather!” the brunette called, waving to her friend. When the other girl was out of sight, Veronica closed the door and sighed, as she went to the main room and sat down on the couch.  _ Man, I could use a nap after all that crying, _ she thought to herself. She didn’t expect to tell Heather what had happened at school, yet when Heather asked her how she was, she couldn’t help but tell the truth. She was glad she had opened up to her though, as the blonde was a very good listener, and her presence was comforting. She tried to be as comforting as Heather was when she started crying, and she thought the fact that it ended up with them hugging on the floor was a sign that she had said something right. Veronica thought she was never good at being the consoling, as she was too awkward, but now she realised she wasn’t as bad as she thought, at least when it was Heather who was upset. Nevertheless, she was tired, and hoped to get some sleep before doing some work. However, as she closed her eyes, an unwanted presence appeared again. 

“Leave me alone Heather,” Veronica groaned. Heather gasped, mocking surprise. 

“I thought you would be happy to see me!” 

“Quit the act and just tell me what you want,” Veronica replied submissively, really not in the mood for a conversation, but knowing Heather wouldn't leave until she said what she wanted to say. Heather smirked, knowing the girl would give in to her easily. 

“I may have sneaked a peek at you and Heather this morning.” she began. Veronica glared at her.

“Jesus, Heather! Can’t you just give me some privacy? Why do you have to keep watching me all the time?” she exclaimed angrily. 

“The afterlife isn’t as exciting as you might think. I need some form of entertainment, and although your life isn’t the most thrilling thing to watch, it’s all I’ve got.” she stated, shrugging. “Anyway, back to the matter at hand: you and Heather.” she added.

“What about me and Heather?” Veronica asked, despite having a feeling where this conversation was going. 

“You two; sitting on the floor, saying how much you mean to each other. Was J.D really that bad a boyfriend that he made you turn into a huge lesbo?” she elaborated.Veronica just stared at her; mouth agape, eyes wide. 

“What?” was all she could reply. 

“Oh come on Veronica!” the dead girl exclaimed. “You were practically proclaiming your love for her! I can tell you have a massive lesbian crush on her, it’s not that hard to notice.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Veronica replied unconvincingly.

“Oh cut the crap! Just admit it.” Heather Chandler urged. 

“Fine! I like her, okay? I like her in a more-than-friendly way, so what? It’s not like anything is gonna happen, because Heather doesn’t like girls the way I do, so just let it drop!” the brunette admitted. 

“Oh I’m not so sure about that. I think Heather likes you much more than you think she does.” the other girl stated. 

“No she doesn’t.” Veronica replied, desperately wanting Heather to leave. 

“I’m very observant. I’ve had my suspicions for a while now that Heather wasn’t really into guys. Whenever we were at a party she never made an effort to talk to any, unlike all the other girls. And now I’ve seen her alone with you, I think my suspicions can be confirmed.” Heather explained.

“She was just saying that she was glad I didn’t kill myself. I mean who can blame her? All her other friends did - well, supposedly did. She only meant it in a friendly way.” Veronica answered, trying not to read too much into the blonde Heather’s words from earlier, despite really wanting to believe what Heather Chandler said.     

“I’m not doubting what she said. It was just like watching a cheesy rom-com when I listened to you two. I’m surprised you didn’t make out with each other afterwards!” the ghost remarked. 

“Whatever. Look, just go away, I really just want to sleep right now.” the brunette demanded.

“Why, so you can dream of kissing blondie?” Heather asked, smirking. Veronica’s cheeks turned scarlet. “Ooo, I’m right aren’t I? Your face is as red as my scrunchie!” she observed. 

“Leave me alone.” Veronica didn’t have the energy to keep talking to the ghost of her dead best friend/worst enemy right now, and so turned away from her.

“Okay, fine, I’m leaving.” Heather said, growing bored of Veronica’s attempt at a conversation. 

“I’m not a lesbian by the way.” Veronica stated before Heather disappeared. “I like guys and girls.” 

“Whatever. Just sounds like you can’t decide to me.” were Heather’s last words before she vanished, leaving behind only the scent of drain cleaner. Veronica, despite being annoyed at Heather’s last comment, sighed in relief before closing her eyes. She can finally sleep now.      

  



End file.
